


Saimami but it’s girls

by Ramiboo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxious Amami Rantaro, Bottom Amami Rantaro, F/F, Female Amami Rantaro, Female Saihara Shuichi, Genderbending, I promise I actually remember the elements in my story this time, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, THEY’re so sweet, Top Saihara Shuichi, Watch someone find smut in a maybe angst tag- I’m so sorry, no kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramiboo/pseuds/Ramiboo
Summary: Not me writing something then having the audacity to post it here when I know it’s probably trash, but it’s whatever. I’ve felt really weird contemplating whether I should post on here ever again or not, but then I realize there’s not much smut for bottom Rantaro without it being amaguji again- and so I decided to post it....probably gonna be the worst mistake of my life :,)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 18





	Saimami but it’s girls

Saihara could feel herself becoming excited as second passed, she loved spending time with her adorable Amami-chan! She was super sweet and kind, very shy as well but she knew the greenette would get embarrassed if she ever said that to her, literally her girlfriend couldn’t have been more perfect. Though, as much as she wanted to go on and on about how good of a girlfriend Amami was....but she just had a bit of a problem- she couldn’t help but get turned on shamefully when listening to Amami. Saihara had been trying to avoid it for a while now but no matter what she just couldn’t, and there sank in her desperation for some sort of agreement. “Mama even got me this c-cute pink bear plush, they’re super soft and I m-may cuddle them when I miss you...if that’s alright.” She heard the taller female speaking once more about some stuff happening over break, not being able to hold herself back as she soon leaning closely before taking off Amami’s glasses, making the girl freeze up for a bit before looking at Saihara confused.

“Ah uhm...why did you do that?” Amami tried to laugh off the clear nervousness she felt, she really couldn’t see that well without them and so it was making her anxious, but seeing that Saihara looked so serious about this moment made her wonder if it was important. “Taro can we do it!” That....was the last thing she was expecting. “W-what? Shui you could have j-just asked me without taking off my glasses, silly girl.” The greenette chuckled, watching as the ravenette was burning with a hot blush. “I know just- you look really pretty without them! I love seeing your eyes along with you chubby cute face, don’t you think?” “S-Shui! You’re making me embarrassed...!” Amami whimpered a bit.  
She had reached over and grabbed her glasses back before looking to the side. “Uhm...about that offer though..” Saihara had almost forgotten that she asked before nodding hastily, grabbing her girlfriend’s hands and holding them in her own. “I wanna do it with you...like taking this on a whole new level! If you’re comfortable of course.” Amami stared at Saihara before smiling, nodding slightly. “We can, I’m not the most experienced though so I’m just hoping I won’t be bad.” She could hear a clear giggle from the shorter, suddenly feeling a hand on her hip and the soft feeling of lips again hers....god she melted almost immediately.

Amami could feel herself slightly shaking as Saihara pulled away, eyes glossy and already looking like a mess without it being too long since they started. “Taro is sooo cute...it’s really turning me on..” She mumbled, lips being dragged across the soft flesh of Amami’s neck, she wanted to just mark it so badly. “Nnh...S-Shui...” The greenette let out a soft groan, whimpering and whining as the feeling of Saihara’s teeth in her neck, it felt strange but she wasn’t there ever complain about it. Soon enough, Saihara pulled away and looked at the multiple bite marks just littered all over Amami’s neck, giggling happily. “That was a cute noise, I wanna hear you make them more...ima try something.” She spoke before pushing up the taller females skirt, seeing the pretty white panties with frills, Saihara immediately gushed over how cute they were, just wanting to immediately tear them off and see what was underneath. “Are you still comfortable with us continuing?” Amami was pretty quick to nod, the heat between her legs was just becoming painful at this point and she wanted to so badly be touched. Hearing that, the ravenette pushed her girlfriend against the soft mattress while rubbing the other through the thin silky fabric, the urge to fuck her was painful and wouldn’t go away no matter how much she wanted it to, seeing the girl beneath her squirm was maybe the cutest shit ever...

Amami had reached for the button on her shirt, unbuttoning it and revealing her chest. “Cmon Shu shu...you have to take off at least something, it’s unfair that I’m the only one getting undressed.” She pouted at the girl above her, tugging at Saihara’s skirt being held up by a checkered belt which she assumed had been borrowed from their classmate Oma. “Fine fine, I’ll be nice,” Saihara giggled once more before undoing the belt on her skirt and pulling it down, then moving on to her top and removing that as well. She could feel her heart racing as she was on top of the girl in her dreams, hand being dragged across Amami’s chest as she unclipped the white bra that was matching with her panties, her eyes couldn’t stay off those cute pinkish puffy nipples...wanting so badly to suck on them. “Y-you’re staring too much Shu shu....j-just hurry...I want you to touch me so badly.” The greenette stared at her partner with puppy eyes and it definitely made Saihara give it.  
Saihara slid down Amami’s panties, sliding a finger across her clit before rubbing it in circles, nothing was better than seeing the pretty faces that she made while being touched. “M-mnhp...ah- I-it feels weird..” She moaned, green hair all spread out on the sheets while her face was flushed with tears in her eyes. “That’s so cute....” Saihara mumbled while leaning down to take one of those sweet buds into her mouth, casually sliding a finger inside of Amami while still rubbing her clit with her thumb. Amami wasn’t able to contain any of her moans and had small tears running down her cheeks, the blush making her freckles a lot more visible which Saihara loved a lot...it was one of her favorite physical things about Amami along with the fact she was chubby, the feeling of being able to finger her sweetheart was just exhilarating.

“A-ahn.. g-god- Shu shu....” She’s probably said that little nick name so many times already, but she couldn’t help it once Saihara pushed another finger inside of her, now thrusting them at a fair pace. Hearing Amami’s little hiccups and moans was a huge turn on for Saihara, pulling away from the greenettes pink buds and giving her a lop sided smile. “God just look at you, such a good girl...you look so adorable with me fingering you.” She giggled and kissed Amami’s forehead, slipping her freehand into her panties, gently rubbing herself while feeling the taller trying to fuck herself on Saihara’s fingers. “Mnh...Taro,,” The ravenette moaned, burying her face into the crook of her neck and kissing along her collar bone. “God I love you so much, Taro...I l-love you.” She could feel Amami shake as she was close to reaching her orgasm “it’s so good- I l-love you- h-haa! too...Shu Shu!-“ The greenette let out a loud moan, drooling all on the sheets and huffing while she rode it out. Saihara sat up and pulled out her fingers and smiled softly. “You enjoy yourself?” She asked in a soft tone, licking off Amami’s cum off of her fingers. “Mh- S-Shui! Don’t do that...I-it’s embarrassing..” Amami was finally able to come down from her high and looked at Saihara with puppy eyes unintentionally. “Ah, you didn’t get to finish...will you be alright?”

Saihara just giggled and nodded. “Mhm! I’ll just finish later if I can, right now I’m in the mood to take a nice bubble bath!” She leaned on Amami who groaned and shook her head. “I don’t feel like getting up though...I’m very tired, maybe later? I w-wanna cuddle with you badly.” Saihara had to think for a moment as she wanted to do some sweet after care, but maybe that could wait since cuddles are definitely more warm...and very very comfortable. “Alright, we can!” The greenette smiled happily and buried her face into the others chest before falling asleep almost immediately, the ravenette pulled the covers over them while holding the taller close, it was pretty warm in their little lock. “Night, Taro.” She whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I’m really proud of this even if I did say in the summary it’s trash-


End file.
